Haunted
by BeachBabe123
Summary: When two of the MBC members are cast into a different dimension along with two other good guys, it's up to the other two MBC members to save them. But can they get them out in time? Or will they be haunted by the lost souls of their friends forever?
1. Ch 1: Taken

**Okay, here we go. Another shot at another MBC story. This one will actually have to do with the characters and all else. Based off the Taylor Swift song. Sort of. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

I don't know how much longer I can take this. When they said a small fleet of Armanians, I thought they meant like really small. Turns out that small on Armania are thousands! That's like, a thousand too many for only two people.

"Where are Sam and Danny?" I asked Chris, trying to catch my breath. "They should've been here by now."

"I don't know. I just hope that something horrible didn't happen to them," Chris replied. I nodded and kicked another Armanian in the chest. He recoiled slightly but immediately got back up.

"These guys are too strong for us," I said. "We could probably take down like, ten, but thousands? They expect us to defeat thousands?"

"Remember Cath, they don't want us to defeat them," Chris reminded me. "The good guys want us to, yes. But the people who sent the army, they want to win." Chris was right. As usual. But that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Well, then let's just keep up the fighting until Danny and Sam finally get here," I decided. Chris nodded, and we continued to fight.

**Danny's POV**

"COME ON SAM!" I exclaimed. "Cathy and Chris need us to be out there helping them!"

"You don't know that," Sam replied, her eyes never leaving the keys she was typing. "For all we know, they've already beaten the army."

"Or, they're already dead," I countered.

"Danny, they are not dead," Sam looked up at me seriously. "Now stop bugging me. We'll get done sooner." I sighed impatiently and watched her type. Gosh, why was she so slow?

"Why do we even need to do this?" I asked.

"Because we want to know what that weird cat like thing was," Sam replied. "It could be very important."

"Or it could be completely useless," I said.

"Danny, stop," Sam said. "We're almost done. Besides, Cathy and Chris are fine."

**Cathy's POV  
**

Oh my gosh, where are Sam and Danny? We're dying out here!

"Chris, I don't know how much more of this I can take," I said, breathing heavily. "I think one of them may have broken a rib."

"Well that's not good," Chris replied. "But I agree. We can't hold them off for much longer." I looked around at the circle of Armanians that had gathered around us. I could see the bloodlust in their eyes.

"We have to keep going," I said, taking a deep breath. "We don't have much of a choice. It's do or die." Chris nodded, and we got into battle position again.

I'm not usually one to enjoy hurting others, but man did it feel good to beat up those Armanians. They're mean, and about twice my size. And probably four times my weight. But they're really clumsy and once you've got them on the ground, they're useless.

After knocking out about ten of them, I turned my head slightly to the side to see how Chris was holding up on the other side of the circle. But some Armanians were in the way. But… wait…

"Chris!" I called, hoping that he could hear me. Why was he just standing there? But my cry was useless because before Chris could do anything, one of the Armanians whacked him a club of some sort. Did I forget to mention how strong Armanians are? Well, let's just say that Chris went flying and hit one of the buildings that lined the street we were fighting on. (Why nobody happened to notice the army of aliens storming the city, I don't know.)

"Chris!" I cried again, fighting any Armanian out of my way to get to my teammate. I ran over to him and discovered that he luckily hadn't died.

"Chris, oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, forcing him to sit up and talk to me.

"I'm all right," he replied weakly, his eyes fluttering.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, right?" I asked.

"No, Cathy. I'm fine," Chris answered.

"Well, well, well. I never thought we'd actually stop them," a deep voice said. I looked up to see an Armanian staring down at us, silhouetted against the setting sun. "But looks like we finally did." Some of the army cheered.

"You haven't stopped us yet," I replied, trying to sound menacing. I don't know how well that worked out, but I tired. That counts!

"Confidence. Cute," the Armanian chuckled. "But you're underestimating us. Just like we formerly underestimated you. That's why we had to pull out the poisoners."

"Poisoners? What?" I asked more to myself than the Armanian. But then it hit me. I looked at Chris, who was growing really limp in my arms, and found a small dart looking thing on the back of his neck. "You shot him with something! What was it?"

"Nothing deadly, don't worry. We only pull those on the uncooperative ones," the Armanian replied. "He'll be fine. Eventually. Now stop asking questions and come with us."

"We're not going anywhere," I replied, pulling Chris closer to me. The Armanian frowned.

"All right. Then I guess we'll just have to come to you. Boys! Call the ship and get them to shoot down the tractor beam!" the Armanian called. I looked up nervously. Well how were we going to get out of this? Running would be useless, Armanians were surrounding us from every side. Plus, Chris couldn't run. He was barely conscious. Nope, our only choice was to go with them.

So when the white beam of light came over us, all I could do was squint up at it, hoping that Sam and Danny would rush in and save the day. But guess what? They didn't.

**So how was it? I promise that it will get more interesting as the story goes on. **

**So what will happen when Sam and Danny find no one there? Where are they taking Cathy and Chris? And… um… I don't have any other questions. If you have any, feel free to ask. I like reviews. **

**Read on!**


	2. Ch 2: Familiar

**Who's ready for chapter 2? I AM! And I hope you are too. (Yeah, I'm kinda hyper. Deal with it!) **

**Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

When Sam and I finally made it to where the alien signal was coming from, nothing was there. No aliens. No traces of a battle. No Chris or Cathy.

"This doesn't make sense," Sam said, walking up next to me. "Where is everybody?"

"They probably already left," I smirked. "We can thank you for that."

"Danny, we can point fingers later. Right now, we need to find out what happened, where they all went, and why Cathy and or Chris didn't tell us that the battle ended," Sam said. Normally, I would've said some sarcastic comment in reply. But Sam was using her 'no nonsense' tone. This really wasn't a time for horseplay. Shoot….

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, deciding to cooperate.

"Start looking around," Sam instructed. "See if you can find any sort of clue." So, I went to the left and Sam went to the right and we began looking around.

Everything just looked like buildings to me. And roads. Street signs. Nothing unusual at all. Where were all the signs that a battle had taken place? Had a battle actually taken place here?

Something shiny caught my eye. I looked down to see something on the ground next to a red brick building reflecting the light of the setting sun. I ran over to investigate, finding a hair clip or something. I'd seen this clip before. But where?

"Hey Sam! I think I found something," I called over to her, picking up the hair clip and turning it form side to side. Where had I seen this before?

"What is it?" Sam asked as she ran over to me and knelt down next to me.

"Where have I seen this before?" I asked innocently. I was squinting at the clip with confusion, but Sam's eyes widened as soon as she saw what I was holding.

"Danny," Sam began with fear in her voice, "that's the clip that Cathy was wearing earlier today."

**Cathy's POV**

I think the Armanians may have poisoned me too because I do not remember being chained to a chair. Maybe I just passed out. Or fell asleep. But how could I have possibly slept in that space ship? It was so loud and crazy. Yeah, either something heavy fell on my head, or I'd been poisoned too.

Whichever it was, I was awake now in a well-lit room in which I was tied to a chair. I saw a large control panel in front of me with two office chairs stationed behind it. They were empty, but a green light was shining on the panel. I wanted to know where I was. I wanted to know how to get out of here. So I started squirming in my chair a little…

"Cathy, don't!" I whipped my head to the side to see Chris tied to another chair just like I was. Thank goodness! He was alive too! At least, I think we're alive…

"Why not?" I asked. "We have to get out of here!"

"Well we'll have to find another way. Something within either the chairs or the ropes have electrocutes in them," Chris explained. "Any attempts to escape get you an electric shock." I gasped internally, and looked at the control panel in panic. So that's what it was there for!

"Chris, where are we?" I asked, starting to get really scared. I did not like the picture that was being painted in my head.

"You're in the Armanian Intergalactic Detention Building," a girl's voice told me. I leaned forward a little, careful not to move too much, to see how was talking to me. On the other side of Chris, I saw a girl with dark brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She looked familiar. But not that much.

"Who are you?" I asked instinctively before I could stop myself.

"My name is Artemis," the girl replied. "But some people call me Diana."

"Artemis, that's pretty. Just like the Greek goddess," I commented. We'd just been learning Greek mythology in English. I personally enjoyed it.

"Yeah, that's who I was named after. I have a twin brother named Apollo," Artemis said in reply. "My parents just wanted to do something Greek, found out that we were twins, and well… why not the twin god and goddess?" I nodded. That did make sense. But that didn't clear up the familiarity aspect of it all.

"So are we the only three in here?" I asked.

"Well," Chris said, looking over to what I assumed was past Artemis. I leaned a little farther and saw a completely familiar face.

"Elton?" I asked.

"Hello cousin," Elton replied. "Nice to see that you've finally woken up. Your dreams are so strange." I shook my head.

"Elton, I've told you…."

"Actually, you've told me exactly 2,000 times to not read your mind. Not 1,000. Just thought I'd clear up that misconception," Elton interrupted, reading my mind. As usual. Gosh, cousins can be so annoying!

"Heard that," Elton said with a smirk. I gave up with him.

"So why are we all here?" I asked. Man, I had a lot of questions today.

"Because Argos wants to enslave the Earth," Elton answered. "And what's in his way of doing that?"

"The MBC," I answered, happy Elton had let me answer for once.

"Exactly. So he's been raiding planets all over the universe for the aliens you've faced so he can take you down in the most sufficient manner," Artemis continued explaining. "Everyone that can be considered 'bad' has told him how to take you down. And they others, your 'friends' have all been brought here. They're just in other places."

"I'm confused. Then why are you here?" I asked her. "I mean, no offense, but I have no idea who you are." Artemis smiled.

"Yeah, I thought that was coming," she answered. "You see, I'm not here because I've met you all. I know who you are, though, and I know about all of your missions and stuff. And I know everyone that they have imprisoned here…"

"Get on with it, Artemis!" Elton complained. "Gosh, you girls drag things out forever! Chris or I would've just come out and told her who you were!"

"Fine. You want it fast, I'll make it fast," Artemis snapped. "Cathy, I'm the Commander's daughter." I gasped.

"I didn't know the Commander had kids," I said.

"That's because he didn't want you to know for some strange reason that I don't even know," Artemis went on.

"But you look like a human," I said.

"I prefer this form to my alien one," Artemis explained. "So does my brother, Apollo. Must be some weird twin thing." Well this was new. I had no idea that the Commander had a family. I wonder if Grandpa knew?

"Okay, if you are the Commander's daughter, why are you here?" I asked.

"My father wouldn't work with Argos and his army. So they captured me in hopes that he'd either a, do Argos' bidding or b, call you guys to save me," Artemis answered. "I was a form of bait for him."

"And I haven't been questioned yet," Elton answered my question before I'd asked it. "So they're just going to questioning me along with you and Chris."

"Wait, we're being questioned?" I asked.

"Yes Rhapsodian known as Cathy Smith. You are all being questioned," a deep voice asked from a door that had just opened right behind the control panel in the center of the wall in front of us. A tall Armanian walked in with two other of his kind. "Hello my new prisoners. I am Argos, ruler of the Armanians. Do as I say, and you won't get hurt."

"And what if we don't listen?" Chris asked. I loved how confident he sounded. If only I could be so strong right now.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Argos replied and pressed a button on the control panel.

**What will the button do? Who else is imprisoned? And what are Sam and Danny gonna do?**

**Yes, I'm sort of into Greek mythology. Artemis is one of my favorite Greek goddesses so, yeah. **

**Read on!**


	3. Ch 3: The First Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter 3, here we come! I'm not gonna ramble on. **

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

I hate seeing anyone, even people I don't know, in pain. It hurts me just like it hurts them. But, to a smaller degree because, well, I don't feel the actual pain. You get the point.

So watching this Argos guy pretty much torture Chris with the press of one button really got to me. The hardest part was having to sit there next to him and not do anything because, well, I was tied to a freaking chair!

"STOP!" I cried as I could literally see the blue sparks of electricity zapping my friend endlessly. "STOP HURTING HIM!" Argos was smiling. I hated him.

"You want me to stop? I think we should ask your friend if he wants it to stop," Argos replied in a mocking tone. Or at least I thought it was mocking.

"Argos, just stop torturing the new kid and get on with the questions," Elton said blankly. His confidence wowed me. Now I was scared he would get zapped too.

"Very well," Argos shrugged and pressed a button on the control panel. The chair or the ropes or whatever stopped zapping Chris and he sat there with his head looking down, eyes closed. I could hear him breathing. At least he was alive.

"So, who's gonna talk today?" Argos asked, walking back and forth in front of the four of us. "How about… Artemis? Care to share anything today?"

"Ummm… depends on what we're talking about," Artemis replied.

"You know what we're talking about," Argos said.

"Then no. I'm good," Artemis said. I was loving how she wasn't letting the whole "tied to a chair" or the "I can zap you to death with the touch of a button" things get to her. I am extremely envious of the other three people in this room right now!

"Fine. Elton?" Argos continued. "Feeling chatty today?"

"No," Elton replied plainly. He sounded bored. Elton did that often. It must have been because he already knew what everyone was going to say and do. Mind readers.

"Okay," Argos said, becoming a little irritated. "Then let's go to the newbies. I'm going to ask you both some questions about the MBC that I know for a fact you are part of. So don't try to say that you're not."

"Get on with it!" Elton cried. Argos zapped him. Elton grew quiet. I wanted to slap Argos again.

"Let's begin, shall we? Question one: When was your MBC team formed?" Argos asked.

"So you know where we live, know our names, and know everyone that we've fought but you have no idea when we became a team?" Chris asked, lifting his head up to look at the Armanian. "Seriously?"

"Stop trying my patients, boy," Argos growled, ready to press the button again. "I have no mercy towards those who choose to use sarcasm and other such devices against me."

"Give him a break. He's completely right; you'd think you would know when we became a team," I added. Argos turned his attention to me.

"Typical. The team members always stick up for one another," he shook his head. "And I can already see that none of you will be cooperating with me today. Any last comments from anyone?"

"We will never tell you what you really want to know," Elton commented. "And trust me, even thought you've never said it, I know what you're after. And I can assure you that we will never help you get it."

"I have no idea what Elton's talking about, but I agree. We'll never help you achieve any goal that you're hoping we will," Chris added. "Especially if you hate sarcasm."

"We'd rather die than give in to you," Artemis said, truly meaning every word she'd just said.

"And, you're shoes so don't match with your outfit," I finished, sarcasm noted. Argos glared while the others laughed.

"This is why I hate working with the teenagers. All they ever do is try to push you over the edge. You said you'd rather die than cooperate? Fine, that can be arranged," Argos snarled, preparing to press a button on the control panel. "But not just yet. A couple days of torture might change your minds."

And just like that, my world went from mocking a fearsome bad guy to feeling the worst pain I've ever experienced in my whole entire life.

**Sam's POV**

"Where are they?" Danny asked for about the tenth time.

"I can't get a signal from anywhere. Not yet anyway," Mr. Smith replied, typing in a different set of coordinates. So far, we'd cleared Earth, the rest of the planets in the Milky Way galaxy, and Rhapsodia. Only thousands more plants to check. Great.

"Who did you say took them again?" John asked. Usually, we would've told him to go home. But because we were down two members, and one was his older brother, we had let him stay.

"The Armanians?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"Have you check Armania, Mr. Smith?" John asked. Mr. Smith typed in the coordinates for what I assumed was Armania. And sure enough, two little blips showed up on the screen.

"Good job, John!" Danny said, high fiveing him. "Nice guess!"

"It wasn't a guess. If the Armanians took them, they would most likely be on Armania," John replied. Yeah, so it wasn't the hardest question to figure out, but John made it sound like it was some really complicated process. Chris does that too. I guess it just runs in the family.

"So what do we do know?" I asked. "We know where they are. What now?" 

"Well, we…"

"Smith, we have a problem!" a hologram of the Commander appeared. "Argos, the leader of the Armaians, stole my daughter!"

"What a coincidence! The Armanians just captured Chris and Cathy," Danny said.

"I don't know if I'd call it a coincidence," the Commander said. "The Armanians have been visiting planets all over the universe. And all of them have had some sort of interaction with your MBC team." I thought about this.

"So is this Argos guy trying to do something with us?" I asked. "What does your daughter… wait. Hang on. You have a daughter?"

"Yes. Two actually. And two sons," the Commander replied. "But I didn't tell you guys because it just wasn't important." Well this was news. I never saw the Commander as a family man.

"Which one did they take?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Artemis," the Commander replied.

"Hm, you'd think they would take Maricel. She'd put up less of a fight," Mr. Smith said, thinking deeply about something. Probably all the pieces of this messed up puzzle of a mission we were on. "And I wonder what Artemis would have to do with the MBC team. They didn't even know that she existed!"

"But she is the Commander's daughter," I said, thinking out loud. "And that would bait the Commander to do as Argos says." Everyone looked at me.

"That's exactly right, Samantha," the Commander said, nodding approvingly. "That's been his plan this whole time. He didn't need my daughter to get information on you, but to get me on his side."

"Because once your on his side…." I began.

"We're free game," Danny finished, finally understanding what was going on.

This was getting really messy really fast. All of this new information was too much for me to handle right now. Chris and Cathy were missing. This Argos guy was up to something evil. The Commander actually has a family. And Argos stole his daughter. Oh, this really was a mess.

And yet, all I could think about was how I had no idea how to get Chris and Cathy back. I was so not ready to lose two of my best friends. Especially not the one that I've recently fallen in love with, (yeah, I like Chris. Deal with it!)

**What will they do now? And will the four prisoners ever tell? **

**I know the whole Commander family thing is kind of strange, but I needed another girl character and that was the best connection I could think up. **

**Please review. I love reading what you all think. =) (No hate comments please!)**

**Read on!**


	4. Ch 4: The Plan

**And so begins chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Danny's POV**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "Are we going to go to Armania and attack?" Everyone was silent. Darn, I hate being patient.

"It sounds like a death mission, but it's the only chance we've got," Mr. Smith sighed. "You do know what the Armanians are in possession of, right Commander?" The hologram of the Commander nodded.

"Yes, I am quite aware of what they're in possession of," he said. It sounded like something bad.

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Should we tell them?" Mr. Smith asked. Oh, now I was intrigued. He had to ask permission to tell us. This was going to be big.

"Yes. Better tell them now before they run in front of the blaster," the Commander replied.

"Ok, so the Armanians recently became the holders of an element called Vichon. And Vichon, when mixed with water, opens the portal to a place called the Spirit Dimension," Mr. Smith started to explain. "And the Armanians were smart and put the Vichon and water mixture into their ray guns so that anyone that disobeyed their ruler would end up in the Spirit Dimension."

"Well what's so bad about the Spirit Dimension?" John asked. Good, I wasn't the only one with questions.

"Once you get in, it's very hard to get out," Mr. Smith answered. "A piece of your soul would still have to remain on your home planet for you to even attempt getting out."

"And then there's always the Dream Dimension," the Commander added. "Only one person ever made it out of there alive. And the only way in is through the Spirit Dimension."

"Hang on. Let's see if I understand this. The Armanians have a gun that can transport people to a place called the Spirit Dimension, and it's hard to get out of the Spirit Dimension. Once in the Spirit Dimension, you can be taken to the Dream Dimension where escape is impossible?" Sam asked. That's Sam for you, always trying to have a practical way of working things. I prefer winging it.

"That's exactly right," the Commander nodded. "And that's what'll be hard about going to Armania. They shoot any of us and we're pretty much goners."

"We'll do it anyway," I said without thinking. Everyone starred at me. "What? They've got the Commander's daughter. They have two of my best friends. I'm going to go get them by my self if I have to!" Everyone continued to stare.

"I'm coming with you," Sam broke the silence.

"Me too!" John agreed.

"No John, you're too young!" Sam protested. "We can't risk your life like this!"

"Hey! Chris is my brother! And I want to help save him. I don't want to just sit back and watch," John argued.

"I'm sorry John, but it's a no. This is far too dangerous for you," Sam said.

"I don't care how dangerous it is! He's my brother!" John exclaimed.

"That's not enough of a reason!" Sam replied.

"Yes it is!" John cried. "I don't want to just sit around while my brother could already be long dead on some planet I've never even heard of! I'd rather be the first to know rather than wait for you to come back!" Everyone grew silent again. Tears started to roll down John's cheeks. I went over and hugged him like I'd seen Chris do whenever John was upset about something. John hugged me back.

"Let him come," a voice I didn't recognize said. I looked up to see a new figure on the hologram with the Commander. It was a boy, about my age, with dark brown almost black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Apollo, the Commander's son," the boy replied. "Argos stole my sister Artemis. And I'm going to be like the little man and come with you all. She's my sister, I have the right to save her."

"Fine. John can come," Sam sighed.

"When are we going to leave?" Mr. Smith asked the Commander.

"I'm going to beam the four of you here immediately," the Commander replied.

**Chris' POV**

I guess the four of us were bad enough to no longer be tied to chairs. They've upgraded us to some sort of holding device like the one in the _Incredibles_. You know, the kind of machine where your hand and feet are chained up and you can be electrocuted at any time? Yeah, that one!

Everyday was the exact same: the Armanians would come in three times to interrogate and shock us and every time they came we gave them even more bizarre answers. Hey, that's what you get for tying us to chairs!

"Well this has been fun, but now my arms are starting to lose feeling," Elton said after the Armanians had left their second shock fest of the day.

"We really need to get out of here," Cathy shook her head. "These walls are starting to make me miss Mr. Fusster's lectures about tectonic plate movement." We all laughed.

"You know, I might be able to get us out of here," Artemis said. "If I could focus my powers on the control panel…"

"Wait, you have powers?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes," Artemis replied. Why hadn't this come up before? "I can control this magic like stuff. It's cool, but I'm not real god with them. Still too young. It's one of the things I don't share with my brother."

"What about your dad? He's never shown any magical skill or anything before," Cathy asked.

"That's because I got it from my mom," Artemis replied. "Now I'm going to try to focus and get us out of here."

We all stopped talking to let Artemis concentrate. Wouldn't it be great if we really could get out of here?

But if it was going to be so great, why did I have the slightest feeling that something horrible was about to happen?

**Foreshadowing! What shall happen in the near future?**

**Read on!**


	5. Ch 5: Breaking Out, Breaking In

**Sorry I haven't been updating as recently as I have in the past. School's been really busy lately and I've been having trouble putting my thoughts into words.**

**So I apologize for slow updates. P.S. I just saw "I Am Number Four" so I'm in a mood to write action stuff. Be prepared. Ish. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV  
**

"And you're sure this is the right place?" I asked again. How terrible would it be to have traveled all this way only to be in the wrong place? Well, to be honest, it only took us about five minutes to get here. But realistically, we've been traveling for days.

"Yes, Sam. We are definitely at the right place," Danny answered, sounding irritated. I decided to stop asking questions then.

"Okay, if we read the coordinates correctly, they should be holding Cathy, Chris, and Artemis over in the left wing," John repeated the information we'd been pouring over ever since we'd decided to make the trip. (A.K.A. two hours ago!)

"Where are we now?" Apollo asked. When I'd seen him on the screen, Apollo had seemed about my age. Now, in person, he looked a little older. Maybe it had something to do with his being around four inches taller than me.

"We're behind the central power core," John answered. "Head right."

"But you said that they were in the left wing," Danny said.

"They are if you're coming from the front. But we're coming through the back," John clarified.

"Oh," Danny said.

"Right. Now let's just get inside and…" A fizzling sound interrupted Mr. Smith's directions. We all looked up to see some sort of energy containing structure shorting out. It fizzled a little bit more and then shut off completely, showering us with a small wave of sparks.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Faulty wiring probably," Apollo answered.

**Cathy's POV  
**

Well, Artemis did end up getting us out of the machine thingy. But of course to do that, she had to send some sort of a magical electric beam at the control panel so naturally, it exploded. And we all fell to the ground. Hard.

But a little pain was better than being tied up to an electrical torture contraption of death. Okay, I seriously doubted that anyone had ever died from that thing, but it just sounds more exciting to add the death part.

"Well that was an experience," Elton commented as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rearranged his glasses. "Now tell me, Artemis, what made you think of doing whatever you just did?"

"I don't know. I've only done that two other times in my life," Artemis replied, sitting up to. "I thought it was worth a shot."

"Well, you thought right," Chris said. "Cause whatever you just did just saved our lives. For the time being. Which is good." Artemis smiled.

"Do you always squirm so much when you talk to girls?" she asked mischievously. I saw Chris' eyes widen a little. Yeah, he totally does that every single time he talks to a girl. Except me. Because we're BFFs.

"I… well… uhh," Chris stuttered nervously.

"Yeah. He does," I answered, finally pushing myself up into a sitting position. Last one. Wow, I'm usually first to react to that sort of thing.

"Artemis, what's wrong with your arms?" Elton asked suddenly. Until he'd brought it up, I hadn't even noticed the strange markings that had somehow just appeared on Artemis' arms.

"Oh those? They appear whenever I use my powers," Artemis replied, automatically trying to hide them with her hands. This strategy didn't work out so well because the marks were on her hands too. "They're nothing."

"I think they're pretty," I said. "They're nothing to be ashamed of. They make you look… exotic."

"Thank you, Cathy. See guys, this is why girls are always talking about their cloths and hair and stuff with each other. Because we actually have opinions about it!" Artemis explained.

"Hey! We have opinions too!" Elton retorted. "We just have more class and don't share them with the world!"

"Some call it class, others call it bad social skills," Artemis muttered just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

I laughed. So did Chris. Elton just kind of glared at Artemis. Artemis smiled innocently at Elton. Everything was kind of nice. But of course that couldn't last. That's just not how these things work.

**John's POV**

"Almost there," I reported. "They should be right inside this portion of the building."

"How do you remember all of this?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Just kind of do," I shrugged. I really didn't know how I was remember all of this. Maybe because I'm just awesome like that. Or maybe because it could all mean life or death for my brother.

"You must have like, super human genes or something," Danny said.

"Whatever floats your boat," I replied. "Now shush. We're going in. Sam, Apollo, go to town on the insulation vents."

"Go to town? That's a new one," Sam commented as she and Apollo both pulled out laser cutters and began to but super thin yet super deep lacerations on the edges of the vents that led into the building. Yeah, we were going in through the vents. Classic spy movie much?

"Are we all going to fit in there?" Mr. Smith asked. "There are six of us."

"Yes we'll all fit. We won't be in there long anyway. The holding room is basically right there," I explained. Everyone seemed content with that answer. And after a few more seconds of silence, Sam and Apollo were done. And guess who had to climb into the vent first.

"Follow me. And be quiet," I instructed. Everyone nodded. It felt nice to have everyone listen to me for once.

The six of us climbed through the vents for about 50 feet. Then I broke open another vent that opened up into… a hallway?

"No, this can't be right. We're supposed to be in the holding room!" I exclaimed quietly after everyone was in a group again. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Um, human encyclopedia? Do happen to remember the name of the holding room?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah: Alpha Delta Zeta. Why?" I asked, still pondering upon where I'd messed up.

"Then we're in the right place," Apollo replied. "Tell me, what does that room sign say?" I looked up at the sign Apollo was pointing to and smiled.

"Room Alpha Delta Zeta."

**Chris' POV**

After we'd all gotten over the effects of being blasted out of an electrical holding device, Elton found it best to talk strategy.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

"Why are you asking us? Can't you just read our minds and figure it all out on your own?" Cathy snapped. She hated that Elton can read minds. And I kind of have to agree with her. Sometimes there are things that you just don't want other people to know about…

"Yet I do know these things, Chris," Elton said, smiling deviously. "I know what's been running in your mind the whole time we've been imprisoned. You've been thinking about…"

"ELTON!" Cathy cried. "Please stop being so annoying!" Saved by the bell. Or more like saved by my Rhapsodian best friend.

"Fine! I'll just shut up and let you all do the talking," Elton agreed reluctantly. That's when the door to the room opened. Once again, saved by the bell. But when I saw who had opened the door, I couldn't help smiling.

"What have you been doing in here?" Danny asked sarcastically. "And why was I not invited?" We all smiled as Danny, Sam, John, Mr. Smith, the Commander, and a boy that I assume was Apollo enter the room.

But upon them entering the room, we also saw the Armanians gathering outside. Remember that bad feeling from earlier? Yeah, this is what it was talking about.

**Cliffhanger! Ish. What will happen next? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Read on!**


	6. Ch 6: Vichon Really Works

**I ended the last one with a bit of a cliffhanger, so I'm going to get right to the point with this one. Sorry for the slow updates. **

**Enjoy!**

**Artemis' POV**

Since we'd been dealing with these Armanians for a while, I knew that their presence here wasn't good. And since they hadn't touched our little rescue party yet, I knew that they were targeting us; us standing for Cathy, Elton, Chris, and I. We were something of importance to them. But that didn't explain the huge gun one of them was holding.

Regardless of their intentions, I did the only thing I could think of doing in such a situation; used my powers to conjure up a shield around my little foursome.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Apollo asked. "We're your family! And friends. What gives?"

"And why is the shield pink?" Elton asked. "I could've sworn that the beam you shot at the control panel was blue."

"I don't control the colors of my power," I snapped.

"You didn't answer my question," Apollo said. "What's up with the shield?"

"The Armanians standing right behind you with the huge gun might have something to do with it," Chris answered for me. Good, I wasn't hallucinating. But I did notice that the minute the rescue party looked back, the Armanians and their weapon of death were gone.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. "Nothing's there!"

"Did they inject some sort of crazy sauce into you or something?" Danny asked.

"No! We're not crazy!" Cathy cried. "Look! The Armanians are back!" But just as soon as the creatures had reappeared, they disappeared. Why did they have to be so smart?

"You guys are acting really weird," Sam said, shaking her head.

"Then why do you believe us?" Elton asked. Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah, I went there."

"This is just getting ridiculous. Artemis, take down your shield," my father said. I looked at him pleadingly, trying to make him understand what I was doing.

"Dad, I can't," I replied.

"Yes you can. And you will," Dad said.

"But Dad, you don't understand! If I take down the shield something terrible will happen and…"

"Artemis, this isn't up for question. Take down your shield," Dad repeated. I sighed.

"Yes sir," I mumbled. The shield around us dissolved into thin air.

"You should've listened to your daughter, Commander," a tough voice said in a tone that was close to laughter. I looked up to see the Armanians who had been hiding so cleverly finally reveal their presence. Then they pointed the gun at my foursome. And the last thing I saw was the red blast of the gun.

**Sam's POV**

"NOOOOOOO!" we all screamed at once. But of course just yelling no does absolutely nothing to change the reality of what just happened. The Armanians had just shot Artemis, Chris, Cathy, and Elton with their big old gun, and now they were getting away.

But before I could run forward to stop them, an invisible force slammed into me and sent me flying into the wall. It took a few moments for my head to stop reeling and for the pain to subside, but when it finally dead, the room had gone fairly silent. Mr. Smith and the Commander were examining the foursome we'd tried to save. Danny, John, and Apollo were pinned against the wall like I was.

"What just happened?" John asked, holding onto his head. He was off balance and I grabbed onto his shoulder lightly to center him.

"Seriously, why are we pinned against the wall?" Danny asked. "And why aren't Mr. Smith and the Commander with us?"

"Maybe they just got over it quicker," Apollo suggested. He sounded sad. Perhaps that was because he was looking at his most likely dead sister. I looked down at John.

"Sam," John looked up at me with innocent blue eyes, "are they really dead?" I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to kill the innocence in those eyes that looked exactly like his brothers. I didn't want to see the tears spill out of his eyes that I could tell were forming beneath them.

"I don't know," I replied, although I did know. I hugged John close to me as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He was too young for this. We all were.

"They're alive!" Mr. Smith cried.

"What?" Danny exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him. Apollo did the same. John looked up but stayed close to me.

"They're not dead," Mr. Smith repeated. "Do you remember how we told you about the Spirit Dimension and how the Armanians were in possession of the Vichon and the ray guns to send you there?"

"Yes," Danny nodded.

"That's what they were hit with," Mr. Smith continued. "So now it's a matter of getting their souls back which is a whole lot easier than bringing them back to life"

I smiled. At least they were alive.

**But what is the Spirit Dimension like? Would it be better to be dead?**

**Don't ask me! I just write this stuff!**

**Anyway, if you want to know what happens next which you probably do cause you've already read this far, then I encourage you to please…**

**Read on!**


	7. Ch 7: Sometimes Things Must Be Explained

**I didn't just add in all that Spirit Dimension stuff for nothing. So this chapter is all Spirit Dimension-y. And if you've ever seen the movie **_**Spirited Away, **_**I got some inspiration from there for this. The rest of the inspiration came from a dream I had years ago. And still some I just came up with. **

**So enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

I have no idea how we got from the Armanian's holding room to where ever we are now. But all that mattered was that we were here now, in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" I blurted, looking around at the bare trees. It must be winter here, wherever here is.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask someone? Oh wait, we're alone!" Elton said sarcastically. I kicked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chris asked.

"Sorry Chris. I was aiming for Elton," I apologized quickly, glaring at my cousin. I needed something to get my mind off of all this absurdity. And if that something was fighting with Elton, so be it.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight," Artemis said before any fireworks could start flying. "We need to figure out where we are and how to get home."

"She's right," Elton sighed as though he didn't want to end the war so quickly. We could've gone on for hours. "Let's go find help."

But just as we were all preparing to stand up, something moved. A twig cracked and bush rustled. Something somewhere in the darkening forest around us was moving. And judging by the volume of that noise, I knew that whatever it was wasn't far away and most likely knew where we were. I could tell the others picked up on that to.

"It knows we're here, all right," Elton whispered. "And it seems generally harmless. Just curious."

"Well that narrows it down to just about anything with a working mind," Artemis concluded. "Anything else?"

"It's defiantly an intelligent life form," Elton continued. "Its thoughts are too well thought out to be an animal."

"Werewolves and vampires are intelligent life forms," I said.

"Cathy, werewolves and vampires don't exist," Elton said in a mocking reply.

"They do here," a voice said from behind us. We all gasped and looked up at a boy no older than eighteen. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and was probably about six feet tall.

"W-what?" I stammered. "Did you just say vampires and werewolves exist here?"

"Yes," the boy replied, nodding. "I'm almost positive that's what I just said."

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"The name's Sean. Who bes you four?" the boy, or Sean, asked in reply.

"Well, I'm Cathy," I began. "And this is my cousin Elton, and my friends Chris and Artemis." Sean nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sean replied with a smile. I liked him. He seemed nice. "But let me guess, you were shot by one of the Armanian's Vichon guns?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Chris asked.

"Well, I know that no portals to the Reality Dimension have opened recently so you must have gotten here by some means of the element Vichon. And the Armanians are the only ones in control of enough of it to send four people at once," Sean explained. "Oh, and I can also see that three of you are aliens while one is a human. Special skill I've acquired."

"Wait, go back a little. How'd you know that the Armanians had Vichon supplies?" Artemis asked.

"Ok, to explain that, I'd have to explain myself and my job, so let's start there," Sean began and sat down on the ground with us. This was either going to be really good or really long and boring. Let's hope for option one! "You see, I'm what they call a Seer. I know what people are by looking at them. For example, if a werewolf in their human form walked into a town, I'd know their secret just by sensing their presence. But that's not all a Seer does.

"Other than just spilling secrets people are hiding, Seers also have special jobs with the High Council. We have to keep track of the portals between the Dimensions. We have to keep track of the Vichon amounts and where they are, who has them, how much there is, what's being done to it. All that fun stuff. And our last job is to find those most recently brought into the Spirit Dimension and find them a place where they fit in."

"So what your saying is that we can't just sit here in the middle of this forest for the rest of our lives?" Elton asked sarcastically.

"Sadly, no. The werewolves or vampires or something will have eaten you alive by sunrise," Sean answered with mock enthusiasm. "I'm not kidding. You really would be dead by morning due to some of the crazy things here."

"But where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"You're supposed to follow me," Sean replied, standing up. "I know the perfect place for you to live…"

"Wait, we aren't planning to stay here," Artemis cut in. "We need to get back to the Reality Dimension. There are people there we care about that we can't leave."

"I'm aware. And you should've let me finish," Sean said. "As I was saying, I know a place for you four to live while we work on getting you back to the Reality Dimension."

"Oh. Wow, I need to learn to be more patient," Artemis said. Sean smiled again.

"Come on. We don't have much time until nightfall and there's a lot that goes into getting people back to the Reality Dimension," Sean prompted us to get up and follow him. "And I don't know how long it will take the Sensors to detect your presence."

"Sensors?" I asked.

"The Dream Dimension scouts. They like to take new additions to the Spirit Dimension. Watch out if you see any large orange portals open. Any other color should be fine. But orange is the color that takes you to the Dream Dimension," Sean explained, his tone grave and his face suddenly serious. "And there's no getting out of there."

**Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn! (Dramatic music!)**

**Explanation chapter! I promise the next one will be way more exciting!**

**Read on!**


	8. Ch 8: The First Connection

**Chapter 8! I can't think of anything else to say. **

**Oh yeah! Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

"Ok so they're in the Spirit Dimension. That's all we got. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Um, get them out perhaps?" Sam replied sarcastically. I glared at her. _Know it all_, I mouthed. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do," Mr. Smith nodded. "But we're going to have to find a connection to one of the four to even try to build a bond to get them back."

"Sounds confusing and kind of painful," Apollo commented.

"Confusing, yes. Painful, only when people don't cooperate," Mr. Smith clarified. "But even finding a connection can take a long time."

"Or two seconds. Look, John's sitting right over there," I pointed over at John. "He's related to Chris. Isn't that a connection?"

"Well, it is a connection, but I don't know if it's strong enough to get him back," Mr. Smith answered with a sad smile.

"What kind of connection do we need, then?" Sam asked.

"Well, the ideal connection is an actual piece of their fractured soul," Mr. Smith answered. "But that's impossible because no one leaves fragments of their souls just lying around."

"But doesn't Vichon fracture the soul of those it comes in contact with?" the Commander asked.

"Yes," Mr. Smith nodded.

"Then perhaps there are pieces of each of their souls still in this dimension that we can find and connect to," the Commander made a very true point.

"But wouldn't those pieces still be on Armania?" Sam made an even truer point.

"Technically, yes. But it's possible for things like souls to latch onto other people so perhaps they attached themselves to us," Mr. Smith countered. I was starting to really like this idea when a thought hit me.

"Can you share your soul with a piece of someone else's soul?" I asked completely out of the blue.

"Yeah," Mr. Smith answered.

"And can you feel it when someone else's soul enters your body?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mr. Smith answered again.

"Because I think that I got hit with one of those lost pieces after Chris, Cathy, Elton, and Artemis got shot," I replied. "I was slammed into the wall by an invisible force. Maybe that's what it was."

"I was knocked back by something too," Apollo said. "So were Samantha and John."

"What does that mean though?" John asked.

"I think we've just found our connection to the Spirit Dimension," Mr. Smith said, reaching for some strange contraption that looked very painful. Let's see if cooperation really prevented the pain of this process.

**Chris' POV**

"I like it here," Cathy said as the two of us stood on the edge of the cliff right outside of our temporary house. There was a city down below, but not one of those big cities with all of the noise and lights. This was a quiet little city that was calming to watch.

"It is really nice here," I agreed. "But we don't belong here." Cathy turned to face me, so I pulled my eyes away from the city to look at her too. She looked somewhat torn.

"I know we don't belong here. But it just feels so nice," Cathy said, looking at the grassy fields and hills that surrounded us the opposite side. "And I don't understand how that works."

"I don't get it either. And I agree with you that it is very nice here. But we can't forget about the people back in the Reality Dimension. Not this early at least," I explained. Cathy laughed. She always laughed at my jokes, no matter how lame. Sam was a different story. But somehow, I didn't care what Sam thought right now, which was odd. I cared more about Cathy's opinion.

"I wonder what they're doing right now," Cathy thought aloud. "I wonder if they're sad. Or maybe they think we're dead. Oh no! Chris, what if they think we're dead?"

"They don't," I answered, somehow knowing that they knew we were here.

"How do you know?" Cathy asked. A strong breeze had begun to pick up and was currently whipping around us. The way that wind was blowing through Cathy's hair made her look so beautiful. Oh who was I kidding? She always looked beautiful. Wait what?

"I just know somehow," I replied. "That's about all there is to it."

"Chris, you can be so weird sometimes," Cathy shook her head while smiling.

"Chris? What are you talking about? I'm Danny," I replied. Cathy stared at me.

"No, you're not. Danny's back in the Reality Dimension," she said.

"Yeah, I know that," I replied. What was she talking about?

"But you just said you were Danny," Cathy said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes!" Cathy exclaimed.

"This is getting confusing," I commented.

"I say we call it a day and forget that this ever happened," Cathy said.

"Agreed," I replied and the two of us went back into the house.

**Danny's POV  
**

"Never do that again," I groaned, holding onto my head.

"Danny, it's the only way to get Cathy and Chris back," Sam insisted.

"And don't forget Elton and Artemis," Apollo interjected.

"That doesn't change what I just did," I said. "I'm such an idiot!"

"What did you do?" Sam asked. Panic time! Sam had no idea that I secretly have a crush on Cathy. Only Chris and my sister Kristen know that. And besides, my crush on Wendy overpowered my crush on Cathy. But it was still there. And I'd just admitted it to her through Chris.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "I just don't like the feeling of sharing a body with someone like that."

"But that's how we'll get them back here," John said. "And don't worry, the rest of us will take a turn before you have to go again. Who's piece do you have?"

"Your brothers," I answered. "And don't worry, he's in a nice part of the Spirit Dimension. They all are."

While everyone else prepared to test the other three. I thought about what I'd just tried. Cathy seemed kind of weirded out, but didn't seem to suspect anything. If only I could actually find a way to talk to Chris without just randomly showing up inside his head and controlling his voice. He didn't seem to like that and kept fighting me back. Probably because he didn't know it was me.

I just hope that this will actually work. The connection is real. It's just a matter of using it right.

**And will they be able to use it right? Yeah, probably, but you never know. **

**Read on!**


	9. Ch 9: WHAAAAAAT?

**Chapter 9! Yeah, we had a snow day today so I've been able to get a lot done on this story.**

**So enjoy!**

**Elton's POV**

"Something's up. What is it?" I asked Chris. Night had fallen in the Spirit Dimension and there were two bedrooms in our 'house.' So Artemis and Cathy called on of the rooms, so Chris and I claimed the other. Sean had to go back to the High Council. But he was coming back. He likes us. The others don't know that though. Perks of a mind reader!

"Nothing," Chris answered. "What makes you think something's up?"

"You're mind is racing so fast I can hardly read it," I replied. "And I'm picking up some of Danny's thoughts. That's not normal. What's up?" Chris sighed.

"I think something happened today, like a soul cross thing," he admitted. "For a moment, I felt like someone was sharing my body with me. And they even were able to use my voice."

"Well what did they say with your voice," I asked.

_ Should I tell him what he said to Cathy?_

"What did he, you, he say to my cousin?" I asked. I know I was getting way more defensive than I should've been. But somewhere deep inside I did love my cousin.

"He told her that I was Danny," Chris answered. "But that's not what was really bugging me about it. It's the thoughts that came with the other soul."

_They were going on about how much they liked Cathy. But how they liked Wendy better. It had to be Danny. It just had to be! But that makes absolutely no sense!_

"You have gotten yourself in one tangled mess my friend," I sighed. "And you're right. It does sound like Danny. Crushing on Wendy, secretly crushing on Cathy. That's what I tend to pick up from him whenever I come to visit."

"So you really read our minds every time you come?" Chris asked.

"Yep," I nodded. "And I know about everything that goes on in your heads. Like your little crush on Sam." Chris' eyes widened.

_How did he…_

"I'm a mind reader, I know everything," I replied.

**Sam's POV**

"So let me just lay this out one more time. Danny has a little piece of Chris' soul, I have a little piece of Cathy's, John has a little piece of Elton's, and Apollo has a little piece of Artemis'?" I tried once again to fully understand the situation.

"That's correct," Mr. Smith nodded. "Good job."

"Thank you. But that's only the beginning. Now we have to learn how to control the connection," I said.

"Yeah, that's going to be fun," Danny laughed from where he was sprawled out on the couch. "Cause last time went so well." I glared at him.

"Will you stop being so laid back about all of this?" I asked, sounding way angrier than I'd planned to. "In case you haven't noticed, our friends are trapped in another Dimension and unless we get up and do something, they could be there forever."

"You know what Sam? Maybe sometimes, things take time. They don't happen magically overnight," Danny sat up, looking at me intently, his green eyes piercing. "And you wanna know what else I think, I think that you…"

"Oh stop. Just admit it. You're crazy about her," John exclaimed.

**WHAAAAAAT?**

**Find out next time! Sorry it's kind of short!**

**Read on!**


	10. Ch 10: A Little More Explaination

**Chapter 10! Wow, this story has come far! I know I left the last one off in a WHAAAAAT moment. So I'm going to get it started quick. ENJOY!**

**Danny's POV**

"WHAAAAAAT?" we all exclaimed. John blinked innocently.

"Well you were just thinking about how you love the way she gets mad whenever you goof off," he explained. Then he stopped to think about what he was saying. "No! Elton's soul is messing with my head!"

"That's not the bad part. It's normal that you should be experiencing the connection you share with Elton," Apollo said. "The weird part was the confession that Danny likes Sam."

"But I don't!" I cried. "I like Wendy, you all know that. Well, maybe not you Apollo. But John and Sam know that!"

"Then why were you thinking about Sam in the way you make us think you think about Wendy?" John asked.

"I think you said think one too many times in that sentence," I answered. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine. Deny it all you want," John shrugged. "It's nothing. Let's just get back to work. What do we do now, Mr. Smith? Commander?"

"Well, we wait and see if they pick up on the connection too," Mr. Smith said. "Or come up with another plan while I water my plants." Mr. Smith left to go tend his garden of strange plants that like to eat people. (Or me, what's the difference?) **  
**

"Yeah, I have homework to do, so I'll see you all in about an hour," John dismissed himself and left.

"So, what do you all wanna do?" I asked. Sam gave me a wary sideways glance and then left the clubhouse without saying a word. I groaned and looked down in defeat.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking anything about Sam! But there was a moment where I had no idea what was going on. Could that possibly be the…"

"Connection you share with Chris," Apollo finished. Then everything clicked for both of us. "Chris likes Sam."

"Well no duh," I scoffed. "Have you seen the way he looks at her when he knows she's not looking at him?"

"No," Apollo replied.

"Oh yeah, you've never been here before," I said. "Well, Chris definitely likes Sam. He's told me so. But that was months ago. I'd thought he'd moved on."

"Obviously he hasn't," Apollo commented. That's when something else clicked in my head.

"Hey, if I can hear some of Chris' random, secret thoughts, do you think he can hear some of mine?" I asked.

"Yes," Apollo nodded. "That's a definite." Well, I guess it was fair. I knew about Chris' crush on Sam, and he knew about my crush on Cathy. Wait, he knew about that anyway….

**Cathy's POV**

"Hey guys," Sean called as he entered our house. That sounds so weird: our house. But that's what it was, for now.

"Hi Sean!" I called back from the little table in the middle of the big room in the center of the house. It served as a kitchen/dining room/living room. It was awesome.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Well, I have some information that you all might find useful," Sean answered.

"You found a way to get us home?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, but he's got a bunch of info on the Spirit Dimension itself," Elton replied.

"Well don't say it like it's a bad thing," Sean said. "You guys could be here for a little while. Three days Spirit Dimension time equals one day Reality Dimension Time."

"Really?" I asked. "That's a lot!"

"I know," Sean nodded. "And its stuff like that I have to tell you."

"Tell away," Artemis said.

"Okay, well I already brought up the Sensors," Sean began. "They're these little goblin things that run around and zap people into the Dream Dimension. Watch out for orange portals. And the little robots that fly around. They're the newest generation of Sensors, but they're still being played with and the goblins are still in use.

"Moving past the Sensors, there are a lot of other things to stay on guard for. There are a lot of spirits that roam this land. Most are harmless, but some are evil, so be weary of all of them. Even if they seem nice, just watch out. There are also all of your mythical beasts roaming the Dimension. Werewolves, vampires, wizards, harpies, mermaids, fairies, griffins, dragons, and minotaurs. They're all out there so be careful, especially at night.

"And then there is just everything in general. The Spirit Dimension is sort of like the Reality Dimension. Except for all of the mythical stuff. Daily life is pretty much the same. Society is behind a little bit, and some little things are different here and there. You know about the city down there. You can go down there if you need anything. Or call me. Either option works. And that's about it."

"No it's not," Elton said. I blinked and stared at my cousin. Who knew that one could glaze over after just five minutes?

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked. And it wasn't in the whole "how did you know that I didn't say everything?" tone that people used when they didn't know Elton could read minds. It was in more of a "yeah, I know you read my mind now which thought are you talking about" tone. (Wow, that was kind of sad, knowing the different tones of voice people use with my cousin!)

"Um… both," Elton thought about it.

"Okay. They aren't that important though," Sean shrugged. "I wanted to tell you that the seasons here are exactly the same as the Reality Dimensions. And it's winter here. Also, if you hear anyone talking about Frostbite, it's not the whole 'freeze your limbs so bad they need to be amputated.' It's an actual disease here. So, be careful of that too. It's not deadly though. That's it."

"That was a lot," Artemis commented.

"I know. But you needed to know all of it," Sean said. "Any questions?"

"What's the air speed velocity of an unlaiden swallow?" Elton asked.

"African or European?" Sean asked. "Oh yeah, I know Monty Python!"

And that's the end to the last morning of awesomeness in the Spirit Dimension: with a quote from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

**Heh heh, I like Monty Python. **

**Why is that the last morning of awesomeness? And why doesn't spellcheck catch the word awesomeness? Is it a real word now? I sure hope so! =D**

**Read on!**


	11. Ch 11: Beware The Wolf

**Chapter 11! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Writer's block! But it's okay; I read the book **_**Red Riding Hood**_** and got a little bit of inspiration. I also just looked deeper into the depth of my mind and called back some old thoughts. **

**So, let's see how all of this turned out. I hope that you will all be able to enjoy this. **

**=D**

**Cathy's POV**

I don't remember how I was feeling earlier that day, but now I had a feeling that something was very wrong. It was about eight thirty at night and the sky was dark. The four of us had gone down to explore the town all day and had just gotten back about an hour ago. And that's when I got this weird feeling.

"Something doesn't feel right," I blurted out as the other three sat down around the table. We had decided to have a meeting about… well; I didn't actually remember what exactly it was about. But it was a meeting. That's all that mattered!

"Something as in what?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like… we're being watched," I said, having to think about what exactly the feeling meant. That's when I realized that I had felt eyes on me ever since we'd gotten home.

"Being watched, you say?" Elton asked. Then his face went still in concentration.

"Mind reading the surrounding area. Nice thought," Chris nodded. "No pun intended."

"That was a good one," I giggled despite everything.

"The best puns are always the unintended ones," Artemis agreed.

"Guys… we are being watched," Elton said quietly. "I can't tell by what, but it's coming from somewhere in this house." We all grew quiet.

"Could it be Sean?" I whispered.

"No. Sean wouldn't be sneaking around," Artemis whispered back.

"And Sean wouldn't be thinking about eating us," Elton whispered.

**Sam's POV**

_Why in the world am I thinking about Danny AGAIN? _ Man, this soul-sharing thing is getting really annoying! Especially when I'm trying to write a history paper! How am I supposed to focus on the French Revolution when all I can think about is how beautiful Danny's eyes are? I'm done. Cathy may be my best friend, but I want out of her head!

**Cathy's POV**

No one moved at all. Well this was great. We were trapped in a different dimension in an unfamiliar house in which something was lurking who knows where that was craving our blood. If that's not an epic movie plot, I don't know what is.

"What do we do?" I whispered even quieter than before.

"Gear up for any kind of monster attack," Artemis suggested. "Sean did say that vampires and werewolves existed here."

"But the matter is, which one's in the house?" Elton asked. It wasn't like him to ask questions. Perhaps he was too freaked about all the gruesome thoughts he was unfortunately hearing.

"Well, Elton, think about what it's thinking. Does it sound more like a vampire or a werewolf?" Chris asked in return. Elton thought for a while.

"I want to say werewolf, but I don't know what kind of vampires they have here," he answered finally. "Are they the vicious kind that don't talk, are they like Dracula, or are they like the Cullens…"

"What is it thinking?" Artemis asked Impatiently. "Maybe we can crack the case."

"Well, it's hungry. It wants to eat us. Rip. Tear. Bite. Artemis looks like someone it knows. It likes the color of Chris' eyes. It has no idea what I look like. It's still hungry. And it's waiting," Elton repeated everything he'd heard.

"I'd have to guess…"

"Werewolf," Chris' voice was barely audible.

"Way to cut me off," Artemis snapped. Chris just pointed over Elton's right shoulder. We all looked to see the black tail lying there. The rest of the thing wasn't visible because of a wall. That meant that the creature, the werewolf, was sitting on the steps upstairs. How could it still see them?

"Under the table," I mouthed silently. The other three nodded and we all silently hid under the wooden table.

"What do we do?" I mouthed, shrugging to further my point. (Note; they're all mouthing their words from here on out until I say otherwise.)

"Call Sean?" Elton suggested silently.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know!" Elton answered. Chris put his hand up to quiet them, even though they weren't actually talking. He was serving as our unassigned watcher. And if he called for even quieter quiet, that meant bad things were happening.

Elton, Artemis, and I all shifted slowly and quietly to face where the tail was. Or had been. Two giant paws with long, sharp, lethal looking claws had replaced it. The fur on the legs attached to the paws was black as night. But that's all I could see. Someone tapped my back and I jumped, whipping around.

"You okay?" Elton asked, obviously not mouthing what he'd intended to. I nodded. Man, you can get pretty paranoid when you're hiding from a werewolf.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Silver," Elton replied. I cocked my head to the side. Well what in the world did that have to do with anything?

"It kills werewolves," Chris clarified. I nodded slowly. Now that made sense.

"Anyone got anything silver?" Elton asked. The three of us shook our heads.

"Now what?" I mouthed.

"Run!" Artemis cried, (back to real noises!), just as the wolf lunged at the table. The four of us scattered away as the beast regained its bearings. Man, that thing was huge!

"Everybody, find something silver!" Elton shouted. So I ran where you'd expect to find something silver, the kitchen.

"Come on! Knife, knife, knife, knife," I thought aloud as I rummaged through one of the drawers. Something gleaming caught my eye and I grabbed it. "Spoon?" Artemis screamed from not to far away. I shrugged and, with my spoon, ran to the rescue.

"Get away from her!" I cried running into the room with pure confidence. But then I lost all of it when the werewolf turned to stare at me, yellow eyes wild and dangerous. I even forgot the silver spoon in my hand.

The beast started to creep closer to me. My hands started to shake and my spoon fell to the floor. (I knew that rounded kitchen utensil wouldn't help me in the end!) The wolf slunk closer, baring its huge, yellow fangs. Yeah, I'm dead.

That's when the howl from somewhere distant rung out. The wolf stopped and perked its ears up, looking in the direction of the door. Another howl rang out. The wolf turned to look at me once more, then ran off into the night, howling back. I just stood there stunned for a little while.

"What's going on?" Elton asked, entering the room. "Where's the wolf?"

"Long gone," Chris answered, coming in through the same door the werewolf had run out of. How long ago had that been? Thirty seconds? Five minutes? Three hours?

"How do you know?" Artemis asked, standing up from where she was crouched on the floor.

"I saw it run off," Chris replied.

"Why were you outside in the first place?" I asked.

"To bait it out," Chris answered.

"You were the one howling outside? Not another wolf?" I asked. "Where in the world…"

"You can learn a lot from Harry Potter," Chris cut me off, somehow knowing what I was about to ask.

"Smart boy," Artemis said. Chris smiled shyly.

"Well, I suggest that we take turns watching against creatures like that," Elton suggested. "I'll go first."

"Okay. Have fun!" I said, pushing him out of the door before he could change his mind.

**Why are there so many different depictions of all these fictional creatures? It's so hard to keep track…**

**Anyway, next chapter coming soon! =3**

**Read on!**


	12. Ch 12: A Real Slap In The Face

**I am so sorry for the not updating very fast. I have major writers block right now. And I've been getting distracted with other ideas. **

**But those aren't important yet, so, for now, enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

"So, Sami, got any twos?" I asked, trying to give my best lawyer face. Or at least I think it's a lawyer. Whatever the person who asks all of the questions is called, that's who I'm trying to imitate!

"Go fish, Daniel," Sam answered with an icy edge that I had predicted. I smiled in triumph as I took another card, which happened to be the two I needed. Well how about that? I get a pair and got to annoy Sam all in one turn!

"Guys, just a thought, how is playing go fish going to help us get our friends and in some cases siblings back?" Apollo asked suddenly, seeming to be thinking pretty hard about his question.

"Bottom line; it isn't," I answered honestly. "But it's a great way to take our minds off of all the bad stuff."

"What bad stuff?" John asked. "The worst thing we've heard is that no one leaves the Dream Dimension and they aren't in the Dream Dimension. Nothing that bad had come up."

"Yet," I said dramatically.

"Daniel," Sam said in a warning tone.

"Yes Sami?" I asked back with mock sweetness. Sam glared at me.

"I know it's cheesy, but watching you two fight is so much better than cable," John said.

"You know, I think Danny was right earlier," Apollo said, nodding as though he'd just made sense out of something. "Goofing off really has taken my mind off of everything we've been dealing with. It's kind of nice."

"See? I know what I'm doing," I said to Sam.

"I don't think you do," she shook her head as she said it. "How long ago did we establish that I don't like being called Sami?"

"A really long time ago," I replied. "I'd say back around the time the Star Wars series took place."

"Right. So let me ask you three: do you think it's smart to do something you were asked not to?" Sam asked. The three of us shook our heads.

"I'm glad you're all in agreement, because the next person who calls me Sami is so getting a beat down Yoda style," Sam couldn't keep her face straight as she said the sentence. None of us could help but smile. That's when I started feeling bad that I'd called her a name she didn't like.

"So what shall we all do now?" John asked. "I don't think anyone wants to help me with my homework…"

"What do you have?" Sam asked. John ran to get his backpack. Apollo seemed intrigued at the fact of seeing what we learn here on Earth. And I had the strange feeling that I could actually help John do his homework. Wait, was this one of those times when…

"Do any of you know how to do that whole foil method when factoring?" John asked, pulling out a notebook and pencil from his backpack.

"Yeah. So you have x squared +8x+15=0. You know that you will have two parentheses that will be set equal to zero. So for the first number in each parenthesis, put an x because you can remultiply them to put them back into the original equation. Then, you want to find two numbers that are factors of 15 that add to equal 8. Those numbers are going to be 3 and 5. So you put a three in the first parentheses and the five in the second one. Now, you set each little equation to equal zero, and you get -3 and -5," I explained. The other three just sat there staring at me for a while.

"Danny, did you just explain a meth problem?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yes," I answered just as slowly, confused. Why was everyone giving me such strange looks? And why did Sam just call me Danny?

"But you're no good at math," John said. "But everything you just said made sense."

"It did?" I asked. Now everything was getting even more confusing. I couldn't even remember what I had just said. Wow, this night was getting crazy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sam cried suddenly and slapped herself across the face. Apollo, John, and I exchanged worried glances.

"What are you talking about?" Sam yelled back to whomever she was previously yelling at.

"Oh, you know as well as I do what I'm talking about!" Sam replied to the other person.

"Hey, you made me do it," she said back.

"I didn't make you do anything. That was all your choice," Sam snapped.

"Well, I guess I just got caught up in the moment," Sam said back, trying to cool things down.

"Still, I'm not okay with what you were about to do," Sam replied, calming down.

"I understand," she said back, nodding.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked, looking really creep out.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, seeming totally back to normal.

"This night could not get any weirder," I shook my head. I really don't think it could. And I can honestly say I would not be surprised if a band of ninja ballerina monkeys ran in here right now with light sabers singing Don't Stop Believing.

**Cathy's POV**

It was dark out, darker than the last time I'd been awake. Darker than the incident with the wolf. I shivered just thinking about it.

It had obviously been a couple of hours and I knew it must've been my turn to go on watch. I wondered when Elton and Chris had switched places, or if they'd even switched places yet. How long had I been asleep?

Before I knew it, I was walking out the back door and onto the grassy field behind our little house. A full moon shone brightly and lit up the surrounding area. No werewolves were getting anywhere near here without us noticing.

"Time for you're shift already?" I jumped a little when I heard the voice. But I turned around to see Chris, one of my best friends in the whole universe, standing behind me, smiling. He looked different in the moonlight, yet so did the rest of the world. I figured I did too. Isn't it funny how a change of setting can do that?

"I really don't know what time it is," I answered.

"Fair enough," Chris said. "It hasn't felt like long since I've been out here. Maybe it's just the way this world looks at night or something."

"This world?" I asked, catching those words.

"We're in another dimension, so this isn't our real world," Chris explained. "But I assume that our world looks like this at night too." I nodded and looked around again.

"So what have you been doing out here?" I asked. "How do you keep watch, I guess?"

"Well, I've been either walking around close by or sitting over by the one random tree that's close to the house and separate from the rest of the forest," Chris answered. I looked at the tree and walked closer to it. I ran my hand down the rough bark and sat down. I motioned Chris to do the same.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" I asked quietly. "Out of this dimension? Back to our home?"

"Yes. I do," Chris answered just as quiet. "I don't know if we'll figure out how, or the others will. But somehow, some way, we'll get home." We sat in silence for a little while. I started to think about Earth and all the wonderful friends I'd made. I started to think about Danny. But somehow, my thoughts kept floating away from Danny over to Chris.

"Night really seems to transform things," I observed, moving past the topic of home. "I mean, the world just looks completely different."

"It does," Chris agreed. I looked over at him to find him already looking at me. I don't think I've ever noticed how blue his eyes are. I don't know if it was the way the moon was shining on them, but, I really noticed the striking color in Chris' eyes right here.

And I think he felt something similar to what I was feeling because we simultaneously started to lean in closer to each other. I felt my eyes close before I saw his, and just as I could feel our lips about to touch…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard myself shriek before slapping myself hard across the face. OW! SAM!

"What are you talking about?" I cried back to the angry voice inside my head, rubbing my throbbing cheek.

"Oh, you know as well as I do what I'm talking about!" I snapped, or more like Sam snapped through me.

"Hey, you made me do it," I replied, completely aware now that all of the feelings I'd had all of the sudden for Chris had been Sam's.

"I didn't make you do anything. That was all your choice," I said back.

"Well, I guess I just got caught up in the moment," I answered back honestly. I guess I really had without thinking that I might have been working on Sam's feelings.

"Still, I'm not okay with what you were about to do," I said in reply.

"I understand," I nodded, totally getting what Sam was saying. Then our mental connection broke and it was just me lying on the grass with a good as bruised cheek and Chris sitting there staring at me like I'd grown a third eye.

"Sometimes this whole soul connection thing really makes no sense," I said, nodding.

"I get it," Chris nodded too. I looked back into his eyes again. Had those feelings really only been Sam's?

"So, tired at all?" I asked, ready to change the subject.

"Kind of. You can go back in, though," Chris answered. "I really don't think it's time for you to start your shift yet."

"No. I'll stay here. You look tired," I replied, sitting up next to him again. (Had I really hit myself hard enough to fall over?) "You should sleep. I can take it from here."

"Okay. I won't fight with you. This time," Chris responded. Hm, now that sounded like someone else I knew. I felt Chris brush a loose strand of hair away from my eyes. And while I knew that gesture was definitely characteristic to a certain significant someone else…

"You're hand feels warm," I stated, placing the back of my hand against his forehead. "Wow, you're hot."

"Thanks. So are you," Chris answered.

"I meant temperature wise," I replied.

"I didn't," Chris said in reply before getting up and walking back to the house.

"DANIEL WHAT EVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS JACKSON!" I cried. Chris turned around before going into the house and winked at me. Yeah, that's so Danny.

**Well, someone eventually had to hit themselves trying to hit the other person. It just had to happen. =)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I promise! **

**Read on!**


	13. Ch 13: Communication Connections

**Chapter 13! Yay! That's all I have to say. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Danny's POV**

"Anybody up for singing a song?" I asked into the silence the four of us had fallen into. We'd finally found the boredom in sitting around while the grown ups figured out what was going on. Man, Mr. Smith and the Commander were taking forever!

"Danny, this isn't Glee," Sam said, looking up from whatever book she was reading.

"Ha! I got you to talk!" I cried. "I win!"

"Danny, stop," Sam said, rolling her eyes and going back to her book. "If you aren't going to entertain yourself, just sit on the floor and be quiet." I sighed and looked to the other two. John was still working on homework. Apollo was sitting quietly by the wall, his eyes closed.

"What are you up to, Apollo?" I asked, walking over to the new guy. Apollo opened his green eyes.

"Talking to Artemis," he replied. "We can do that with our little spirit connection things."

"Really?" I asked. I heard Sam and John reacting similarly to me. We could talk to our friends this whole time?

"Yeah. It's kinda cool," Apollo said. "I just think something to Artemis, and she thinks something back. It's nice." That's when I realized just how worried Apollo was about his sister.

"I think we should all try it," Sam said. "If we can talk to them, we'll have a better chance of getting them out."

"Good point," John agreed. "What do we do Apollo?"

"Just close your eyes, calm yourself, and think like you're talking to them," Apollo instructed, closing his eyes again. Sam, John, and I did the same thing. Wow, this was either going to be really weird, or really cool.

"Okay, here it goes," I thought, taking a deep breath and letting it go. "Chris?"

_Yeah?_

"Wow! It actually worked!"

_What worked? And how are we communicating?_

"The whole communication thing worked! Apollo figured out a way to talk to Artemis and shared it with the rest of us. And it works with us too."

_Danny, you do know what this means, don't you?_

"No, not really."

_If we all can talk to each other like you and I are, and how Apollo said he was talking to Artemis, then we most likely found a way to get us all home. _

"Ok, I'm confused. How could this possibly help you get home? We're pretty much talking telepathically."

_That's true, but if Mr. Smith and the Commander can find a place where the two dimensions meet, we can lead each other to it. _

"Oh. I see. Now everything makes more sense."

_I thought it would. No pun intended. _

"That was pretty funny though. But now that we've gotten past all the business-y stuff, what's up? What's it like in the Spirit Dimension?"

_It's kind of like Earth. We've been to one of the towns here, and it's exactly the same except that some of the people look strange. Oh, and there are monsters here. Like werewolves and vampires and things like that. _

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

_No it's not! Have you ever actually seen a werewolf before? Have you ever had to lure one out of your house?  
_

"No…"

_Let's just say it's an experience one can live without._

"I believe you."

_So what have you guys been up to? Is John still with you?_

"Yes. And don't worry, we've been helping him with his homework."

_Oh great. _

"Was that meant to be sarcastic?"

_Maybe…._

"Hey kids! We found a spot where the Spirit Dimension meets the Reality Dimension!" Mr. Smith's voice called me out of whatever state I was in. I wasn't really sure what to call it.

"What?" Apollo asked. He, Sam, and John had also been 'woken up' out of whatever little trance thing we had been in.

"We found a place where the two dimensions meet," Mr. Smith repeated. "We can get them out."

"And we just found out that we can talk to them," Sam said in reply. "So we can tell them where to meet us!"

_Danny? Danny, what's wrong?_

"Nothing. But we just found a way to get you guys out."

**The dramatic conclusion is coming. Will it actually be dramatic? I don't know. Let's find out in a little bit, shall we?**

**Read on!**


	14. Ch 14: Turning

**Chapter 14! This is officially longer than Masquerade now, I think. But that's not quite important right now. What is important is that you enjoy this chapter! =D**

**~One Day Later~**

**Sam's POV**

"So this is where we're gonna meet them?" John asked, looking around at the completely blank space in front of us. It looked as though a field had been there at one point, but that field was long gone. Now, there appeared to be metal on the ground where grass should've been. It was weird.

"Yep," Mr. Smith answered.

"Why does it look so," Danny began asking, but found it hard to find a word to describe this place.

"It's because we're looking in to the Spirit Dimension," the Commander explained. "Things in that Dimension can be really strange sometimes."

"But all we need to do here is get our friends back," Danny said with determination. "Who wants to give whom directions?"

"I'll do it," I said. I closed my eyes for a second to try to fall back into whatever I'd felt last night. "Cathy? Are you there?"

**Cathy's POV**

"Yeah Sam? What is it?" I thought back.

_We're at the place where the dimensions collide. Are you guys ready to meet us?_

"Sam, we've been ready for the past three days."

_Oh yeah, I forgot about the time difference…. Anyway, we mapped the way from where you guys are to where we are. So first, you're going to go into the forest to the east, and then just walk straight for a while and you should be there. It looks like a field made of metal._

"Okay. Thanks Sam! You're going to be there if we need help with directions, right?"

_We'll all be here._

"Okay. See you soon!" Then I closed off the connection and turned back to my team. "Alright guys, this is it. Let's go home."

**John's POV  
**

"How long will it take them to get here?" I asked, watching the horizon line of the metallic field for any sign of them.

"Depends on what they meet in the forest," the Commander said in reply.

"Wonderful," Apollo said sarcastically.

**Chris' POV**

"So we're looking for a metallic field?" I asked.

"Yep," Cathy replied, leading us through the forest. Although none of the trees had any leaves on them, it was hard to find an easy way around the twisted branches and the roots that stuck up out of the ground.

"I don't think we're far away. I can hear their thoughts without having to do that weird connection thing," Elton said. "They're all wondering where we are."

"Well they need to learn to be more patient," Artemis said sarcastically.

"That or we need better directions," Cathy said back.

"Yeah, let's just ask that tree over there. It looks like it could be very helpful," I replied. The two girls laughed and I think I even heard Elton laugh. But then, the mind reader sudden stopped walking and listened.

"Guys, someone's following us," he said.

"Another werewolf?" Cathy asked, her face losing color fast.

"No. I think it might be…"

"Hey guys. Where are you going?" Sean asked as he walked up to us, seeming to easily conquer the trees.

"Home," Elton replied coldly.

_John says that Elton told him to tell us to tell you not listen to Sean. He's evil._

Now there was something you don't hear everyday.

"Why are you going through the woods?" Sean asked.

"Because the Reality Dimension meets the Spirit Dimension somewhere beyond this forest," Cathy said, her tone guarded.

"Is that so?" Sean asked. "Well it's too bad that you won't be getting there." I saw Sean reach for something behind his back, and that's when Artemis hit him with an energy blast ten times more powerful than the one she had shot at the control panel back in Argos' lair.

"Gah!" Sean exclaimed as he was thrust ten feet in the air and thirty feet backwards.

"Run!" Artemis cried. And without any hesitation, the four of us ran onwards to the field.

**Danny's POV**

"Something's wrong," Sam said, looking worriedly at the field. "That was no ordinary thought, John. Something's going wrong over there."

"Well no duh! When you get a thought telling you to warn everyone that someone's evil, there is definitely a problem," I replied.

"Guys, let's not fight now," Apollo said. "We are so close to saving them now. I'm sure we can beat anything that…"

"Look!" John cried, pointing to the edge of the field. We all looked across to see four figures running at the other end of the field.

"That's gotta be them," Apollo said.

"But why are they running so fast?" I asked, squinting to see if I could see anything chasing them.

**Cathy's POV**

We were running like the wind. (Or at least that's what I think the expression is.) Sean couldn't be that far behind, and who knew what he had behind his back and was ready to throw at us! But that didn't matter anymore. We could see the others. We were almost home.

"HEY!" Sean's angry voice called from behind us.

"Don't stop!" Artemis cried. "We're almost there!"

"I can see them!" I added. "We're so close!"

We continued to run closer and closer till I could clearly see Danny, Sam, Grandpa, and the others. And when we were about fifty feet away, we stopped, unsure if we could just run back into the other dimension.

"Is it safe?" I called. "Can we just run over?"

"Yeah," Grandpa called back. "Come on!" And as we were about to run over to them, I felt something behind us. Not like, a person or animal or something. But something.

I turned around, and so did Chris, Elton, and Artemis. And I almost wished I hadn't turned, but if I hadn't, I would've been dead. Because right behind us, a huge orange portal had opened. And Sean was standing right behind it.

**Remember what the orange portals do? If so, then you know the danger of the situation. **

**Read on!**


	15. Ch 15: The Battle

**Chapter 15! Enjoy! (I left off the last one as a cliff hanger. Let's get right back into the action!)**

**Danny's POV**

"What is that?" I asked, staring at the huge orange portal that had suddenly formed behind the foursome.

"It's the entrance to the Dream Dimension!" Mr. Smith exclaimed. "RUN KIDS! RUN!"

I don't think they needed to be told. Cathy, Chris, Elton, and Artemis had started running away from the monstrous, swirling wall of orange before Mr. Smith had said anything.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Sam yelled over the loud noise the portal was making.

"HOW? RUN IN AND RISK GETTING SUCKED IN?" I yelled back. "THAT SOUNDS TOO DANGEROUS!"

"THEN WE'LL THINK OF ANOTHER WAY!" John cried.

"THERE ISN'T ANOTHER WAY!" Sam called back.

"YEAH THERE IS! JUST GRAB ONTO THEM WHEN, OR IF THEY GET HERE!" Apollo yelled over just as the four were coming close.

"WAIT! WHAT'S COMING OUT OF THE PORTAL?" I cried, noticing a few black tentacle-like things writhing around within the sea of orange. And some of those tentacles were reaching out towards…

"WATCH OUT!" I called, hoping they could hear me. And I think they could because I saw Cathy take a quick glance back and then she ran faster. The others followed after her.

"TAKE ME HAND!" I heard Apollo cry, and then saw Artemis grab on to her brother, then she stuck her hand back and pulled Elton into the Reality Dimension too. I saw Sam grab Chris' hand, and then…

"DANNY!" Cathy cried, and I saw a tentacle pulling her back. I ran forward.

"DANNY, NO! DON'T GO INTO THE SPIRIT DIMENSION!" Sam cried, trying to stop me. But she couldn't, because I already grabbed hold of Cathy's hand and was attempting to hold pull her back. But that tentacle was stronger than I'd anticipated.

"HELP US!" I yelled back as Cathy and I were being pulled closer and closer to the orange portal and the Dream Dimension.

"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" an evil looking boy called from behind the portal. "YOU'RE GOING TO THE DREAM DIMENSION!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SEAN?" Cathy yelled to the boy.

"BECAUSE I'M A SENSOR!" Sean called back.

"YOU WERE FOOLING US THE WHOLE TIME?" Cathy cried, seeming to have gotten really mad really fast.

"UH, YEAH! I'M SURPRISED YOUR LITTLE MIND READING COUSIN DIDN'T PICK IT UP SOONER," Sean said with a laugh. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW. ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT I'M AT LEAST SENDING TWO PEOPLE INTO THE DREAM DIMENSION!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I turned at the sound of Sam's voice to see her and Chris right behind us, ready to pull us back. Elton, John, Apollo, and Artemis were ways behind them, running towards us. Sam wrapped her arms around my center, and Chris did the same with her. And together, the three of us actually started to beat the strength of the portal. But it wasn't enough.

"NEED HELP?" Artemis asked as she joined our little person rope. Apollo, Elton, and John joined with her. And we finally had enough strength to counter the tentacle.

"NO!" Sean cried. "NO, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"TOO BAD!" I yelled back just as I was crossing back into the Reality Dimension, bringing Cathy with me. The tentacle retreated; I guess it couldn't leave its dimension. The portal collapsed within itself.

"We win," Cathy called back to Sean. And without even looking back at the infiltrator, the group went home.

**Dramatic conclusion complete! Now it's time for everything else to come together. **

**Read on! OK**


	16. Ch 16: We Haven't Changed At All

**Final Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

"So what happened while you were in the Spirit Dimension?" Grandpa asked later that night when it was just he, Elton, and I.

"A lot," Elton said sarcastically. I kicked him.

"I can read your mind," Elton said in reply.

"How is that a threat?" I asked. Elton gave me a look that said 'you know what I'm capable of, and I don't care that you're my cousin, I'll use it on you anyway.' I backed off.

"But what was it really like?" Grandpa asked.

"It was just like Earth, Grandpa. But with monsters and such," I answered honestly. "Our house was in this beautiful field on a hill that overlooked a little town. And there was this forest next to it and there was this werewolf that attacked us one night. It was crazy!"

"And then there was that jerk, Sean. But he wasn't a jerk while we were there," Elton added. "I can't believe that I couldn't catch it in his thoughts. I was reading them constantly."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought you were only interested in my mind."

"Are you kidding? I was reading all of your minds just to stay sane," Elton said back. "I would have talked to Chris most of the time, until we made up that watch schedule that pretty much insured that we never saw each other."

"You set up a watch schedule?" Grandpa asked. "Was that to prevent anymore werewolf scares?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It was that one night where Sam hit me with my own hand. Were you around when she did that?"

"No," Grandpa said slowly, questioning what happened that night.

"Perhaps it's better he doesn't know," Elton said to me. I nodded. Finally, we…

"Agree on something. Yes, it is quite nice," Elton read my mind and finished my sentence.

"Usually, after being in a near death situation, people change. You two haven't changed at all," Grandpa said, putting his arms around both Elton and I. And we laughed.

**The End! I hope you all liked this story. I had fun writing it. I've got some great ideas for new stories, so stay tuned. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**-BeachBabe123**

**Read on! =3**


End file.
